Missing
by Kereyi
Summary: This FanFic is dedicated to the popular song "Missing" by Evanesence. Kagome decidedes that she has had enough with Inuyasha running after Kikyo. How does she cope with the pain? One-shot song-fic.


This FanFic is set to the popular song "Missing" by Evanesence. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Missing**

_Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again…_

Pushing back the cutain that hid the entrance to Kaede's hut, Kagome rushed outside, tears streaming down her face. The night air was cold on her tear stained face but she noticed nothing. All that she cared about was what he had done. What he always would do now that she was alive.

_Maybe someday you'll look up and barely conscious you'll say to no one, "Isn't something missing?"…_

Turning, she rushed through the trees, hearing her name being called behind her. That would be Sango and Miroku of course. Not Inuyasha. He didn't care anymore.

_You won't cry for my absence I know, you forgot me long ago…_

She fell then, landing hard on the grass. Looking up at the stars, she let her tears fall. Screaming out his name in hatred, she began to think. He had run off into the bush the minute he heard of Kikyo's existence, forgetting her once again.

_Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant? Isn't something missing…Isn't someone missing me?_

Growling, she stood, brushing off her school uniform. It had been a while since she had gone back home, but she couldn't bear the thought of letting that wretch kiss her Inuyasha again.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice you won't try for me no, no…_

Inuyasha watched her from a tree and felt a small pang in his heart. When she had cried out his name; she sounded angry, almost regretful. Why? Then it hit him. She was sacrificing her own life in her own world just to be here, near him. Closing his eyes, he thought about how he had repaid her loyalty, her kindness – by running off to Kikyo the minute he heard she was alive. Whirling, he jumped off into the trees, back to the village to think.

_Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone… Isn't someone missing me?_

Turning back, she closed her eyes against the images that came to mind. Kikyo…how she despised her. But it was only natural…or so she hoped. If Inuyasha knew about Hojo then maybe he would understand her feelings. Maybe she should just go and throw herself at Kouga. Shaking her head she walked back to the village, where she knew he would be waiting.

_Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again…_

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, looking out at her from the roof. She had been crying; he could smell the salt of her tears from where he sat. She didn't look up, nor did she stop. Calling out to her, she finally looked up and it hurt him to see the pain in her eyes.

_I know what you do to yourself; I breathe deep and cry out…_

"Why do you do this to me, Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome to herself. Then she realized something. He was doing this to himself, not her. He was trying to play two cards at once and was getting caught. Crying out, she whirled and ran for the well, tears once more streaming down her face.

_Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?_

Inuyasha saw her run and jumped off the roof to run after her. He slammed into something invisible and was surprised to see one of Miroku's charms on the ground. Looking up, he saw Miroku and Sango not far away, watching Inuyasha struggle to his feet.

"I'm going after Kagome. Don't try and stop me."

"Why bother? You've hurt her so many times, Inuyasha. I wouldn't blame her if she just wanted to die to get away from it all," said Sango, looking after Kagome.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me no, no…_

Putting her hands on the well's edge, she looked down into its darkened depths. Would he come for her? He had no idea how hard it was for her to sacrifice her school work – her life! – just to come here.

_Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone… Isn't someone missing me?_

"Will he even miss me? I'm all alone no matter how I look at it. He loves Kikyo and will always love her. There's no place for me here, I know that. But…" Trailing off, she glanced down. A small glimmer of light reflecting off metal caught her eye and she bent down to pick it up. It was a small dagger, barely the length of her palm. Smiling slightly she put the blade to her skin.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed, knowing you don't care._

Cutting through her wrist, she watched the blood flow out of her and sighed with relief. It felt … good to think of something else. Inuyasha wouldn't care if she died; knowing him he would probably be glad. He could always go back to Kikyo and he knew it as well as she did. It wasn't fair though. Cutting deeper, she began to think of the reasons why Kikyo deserved him. She didn't, in Kagome's perspective. She was lifeless, a corpse come back to life through sorcery. Not deserving of his love.

_And if I sleep just to dream of you, awake without you there… _

She looked at the small dagger, how it reflected the light of the full moon. No one would miss her; she was positive now. Just one little slice and she would be gone…for good. Putting the dagger to her throat, she prepared to slit. No one would miss her. With one last thought of Inuyasha, she dragged the dagger across her throat in a quick movement and everything went black.

_Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?_

Inuyasha could smell the blood now, and he rushed through he trees, hoping that he was wrong. It smelt like a lot of blood, that much was for sure.

"Don't you dare be dead, Kagome. I couldn't live without you and you should know that!" growled Inuyasha as he sped up.

Coming upon the clearing, he skidded to a stop when he saw Kagome lying on the ground, a small dagger in one hand and some pictures in the other. Walking over, he saw the cut she had made across her throat and felt tears slid down his face. He should never have gone to Kikyo, never let her kiss him. Falling down beside Kagome's blood soaked corpses, he lifted her in his arms, holding her close.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, no, no. Though I'd die to know you love me…I'm all alone… _

"I love you Kagome," whispered Inuyasha to her lifeless body. He swore he saw her smile before lifting the pictures from her hand. They were of her and him fighting in a picture booth, where he thought the light was a demon. Smiling through his tears, he picked up the dagger.

_Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?_

**The End**


End file.
